There are also many situations in which the golfer needs to lay down his or her golf club. In wet conditions, unfortunately, this results in the golf club getting wet, which can damage the club and makes the club harder for the golfer to grip.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf ball holder that screws into a golf club grip. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hinge on the device that allows the golfer to stand up the golf club grip so that the grip does not get in the water when the golfer lays down the club.